wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hygiene
Hygiene is the 12th episode of TV Series 2. Synopsis Anthony gets a visit from his puppet, who tells him to brush his teeth. Later, Jeff gets a visit from his puppet, who tells him to wash his hands. Song List # Hot Potato # Big Red Car # Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! # Fruit Salad # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (Live) # Walk Plot Anthony is getting ready, but he wants to skip brushing his teeth. Anthony's Puppet reflection appears in the mirror and reminds him to brush his teeth twice a day. "Hot Potato" (from Yummy Yummy) Captain Feathersword and Wags the Dog play catch in an old fashioned film. Each time, no Wags catches the ball in his mouth, tosses the ball to Captain, and the Captain gets dog slobber all over his hands. Murray comes with an apple and offers it to Captain Feathersword, but Captain has to go wash his hands first. The Wiggles talk about the favorite foods. The three things favorite foods: Greg is a carrot, Murray is a banana and Jeff is a broccoli. "Big Red Car" (from the album Big Red Car) The Wiggles are at the table with a pile of sandwiches in the middle. Jeff gets the first sandwich but wants to put it back. The other Wiggles tell him that's a no-no and that if he touches it, even if he washed his hands, he should eat it and not put it back. Jeff wanted a bigger sandwich which is the one at the bottom. There’s only one way to get to that sandwich, so each of the Wiggles grabs a sandwich and starts eating. Captain Feathersword shows up and gets the last sandwich! "Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" (from Toot Toot) Dorothy sneezes, and a cloud floats around the Wiggle Town. The Wiggles arrive and tell her to cover her nose. They are also Wiggle Doctors and for a cure, they offer a song. "Fruit Salad" (from Yummy Yummy) Captain Feathersword teaches Wags how to fetch. The Wiggles are cleaning their instruments. Murray asks how dirty is dirt? Greg explains that some dirt is clean, like the soil, and other dirt is germy or dirty, like the kitchen floor. Everyone should wash their hands. Jeff asks how small are germs, and the Wiggles shrink to germ size to see what it's like "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" (from The Wiggly Big Show) Jeff is about to touch your hair when his puppet reflection in the mirror tells him to wash your hands first! Magic Greg pulls out of his hat a TV set in front of the group. "Walk" (from Yummy Yummy) The Wiggles recap some hygiene tips and say good-bye. Category:Music Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:1999 Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1999 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Episodes focused on Anthony Category:Episodes focused on Jeff Category:Series 2 Category:Episodes focused on Murray Category:Episodes focused on Greg Category:Episodes that Henry doesn't appear in Category:Episodes focused on Wags the Dog Category:Episodes with Rock-a-Bye-Your-Bear Category:Episodes with Big Red Car Category:Episodes with Walk Category:Episodes with Hot Potato